Takes One To Know One
by Lapinina
Summary: As the saying goes, in Shiv's opinion, it takes one to know one. [SE]


_**Takes One To Know One**_

**A/N** Truth? I just wanted to write a Shiv/Ebon fic. This has no deep meaning, I swear.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affliated with Warner Brothers or Static Shock's creator.

**Rating: T**

**Warnings:** Strong language and sexual situations

* * *

On some level, Shiv is sane. Oh sure, it's a damn good time to act like a fucking nutjob, and the truth is, Shiv always stuck to the school of thought that says "we are the mask we wear", so he might just really be as demented as he acts.

He's not quite sure, and he's not going to think to hard about it because if he doesn't concentrate on what he's doing right this second, he'll set the alarm off, and dude, that would just suck.

The bracelet is in his hand like one-two-three (_easy as A-B-C_, he giggles inside), and then he's got it in his pocket and the pawn shop owner is none the wiser. He wanders the store for a few more minutes, than he casually strolls out, not suspicious-like in the slightest. He does a little victory dance inside, because damn, he's good.

Back at the hide-out, Ebon is brooding, like always, and really, Shiv just can't see how you can brood so much. He certainly couldn't sit still that long, not for all the pieces of shiny in the world.

Speaking of shiny, he dangles the new bit of sparkle in front of the boss like a pendulum. "Where'd you get this?" Shiv loves Ebon's voice, even though Ebon would kill him if he knew, because it's so deep and gravelly like the villains on the cartoons Shiv liked to watch on Saturday mornings.

"Out of a scraggly old crow's nest." He answers, pleased at the randomness. He's able to gauge it by how deep Ebon's 'tsk' is, and this one gets a six, so it was pretty good.

"Could you act like you got a brain for once?" Ooh, lame comeback. Ebon is off kilter and Shiv wonders why.

"Is Boss-man moodier then usual today? Do you need a hug?" Then the world goes 'whoosh' and the concrete hurts and it's not funny anymore, because Ebon has him on his back on the ground, one hand on his neck, and he's two inches from Shiv's face.

In the back of his brain, Shiv notes that the Boss-man had creamer in his coffee that morning.

"Why you always askin' that, huh? You some kid of fag, chink?" Shiv's mask is going, going, _gone_. Ebon's never insulted him like _that_ before. Remarks on his mental capacity, that's one thing, that's a universal insult, but calling him a chink and a fag is something a lot more . . . it's just _more_, somehow.

"You're the one pinning me, nine-two-five, so whose the shirt-pusher?" Fair's fair.

Then, somehow, Ebon and him are really fighting, and there are words like "ape" "slant-eyes" "nigger" and "coolie". Finally, Ebon has him pinned again, and Shiv is too worn out to fight anymore, so he concedes.

Shiv knows he's breathing too hard from that fight, and he knows that neither of them used anymore gay remarks, just race shit.

And maybe he is insane, because when he picks up the piece of shiny again, before he goes back into the tunnel to hock it, he's got one more remark: "Takes one to know one."

Later, when Ebon creeps into his room, or rather, his curtained off space, he's not surprised and he doesn't act it, just pulls the other boy down onto his mattress, piled with nicked sheets and pillows, which make for good mufflers when Ebon's got him screaming.

When they've finished, Shiv expects Ebon to creep back out, but he doesn't. He pulls Shiv into a rough embrace, and starts _kissing _(Shiv shivers and wraps his fingers around Ebon's 'rows) the bite marks he's made all over the Asian's shoulders and chest, and he makes his way down Shiv's body to his hips.

There he bites again, hard, right on the left bone that juts out a little like the angel wings on his back. Shiv moans, low, he can't help himself.

Ebon laughs, and licks at the mark before pulling himself back up to Shiv's face. His face is serious again, and Shiv is afraid again, stiff and not in a good way, as Ebon lowers his mouth to Shiv's ear.

"You ever bring any other nigga' down here, or for that matter anywhere else, and fuck him, I'll kill him, and I'll kill you, understand?" It's a threat, but it's a mark of possession too as Shiv realizes this isn't a one time thing. Ebon intends to be the only one fucking Shiv, and Shiv gets the feeling he'll be the only one Ebon's fucking.

He nods, and Ebon takes this as a good enough answer, and seems to settle down to sleep. But Shiv is restless.

"Hey." Ebon makes a noise of acknowledgement. "So that thing earlier? Was that foreplay?" Ebon groans, as though seeing the future, in which Shiv asks thirty million dumb questions after sex, and Shiv giggles.

His hands are skilled though (he can steal a bracelet without setting off an alarm, after all) and as he kneads the kinks out of Ebon's back, Ebon must see it as worth it, because he gives half-hearted answers to Shiv's stupid (some purposefully) questions.

He wonders if he is crazy, for the second time that day, but soon Ebon rolls them over and Shiv doesn't bother to muffle the noise because Ebon seems to like it when he's groaning out his name, though judging from the rampant mix of English and Spanish, both saying "Shut up you mother fuckers, once is enough, and I could do without the mental scarring", Theresa could do without it.

* * *


End file.
